Oscura Salvación : Return to Shadows
by Cain Bizarre
Summary: Para que alguien pueda tener paz, otro debe sufrir, para que alguien nazca otro debe morir, la felicidad no es eterna así como el dolor, Equestria recordara esta ley por las malas. Second Season de MY Little Pony: Oscura Salvación .- El regreso de Warm traerá consecuencias, algunas buenas otras no muy gratas.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION!: ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL FANFIC "OSCURA SALVACIÓN", SI NO HAS LEIDO ESE FIC RECOMIENDO QUE LO LEAN, YA SEA INGRESANDO A MI PERFIL E IR A LA URL O BUSCARLO CON EL FILTRO NORMAL EN LA MISCA CATEGORIA DE ESTE FIC, TAMBIEN PUEDEN IGNORAR ESTO Y SEGUIR LEYENDO, ES SU VIDA.**

–Hola, holap -Así se habla.

–_Hola, holap_ -Así se piensa.

"Hola, holap" -Comunicación telepática.

**MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE, ESTA ES UNA OBRA DE UN FAN PARA OTROS FANS CON EL UNICO FIN DE ENTRETENER :3 ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENTAS, GORE Y SEXO (NO NECESARIAMENTE ESTE CAP), ASÍ QUE SI NO GUSTAS DE ESTOS TEMAS MEJOR SALTE DEL FIC O MEJOR DE LA CATEGORIA "M" PUES CASI TODO LAS HISOTRIAS EN ESTA CATEGORIA TIENEN SEXO O VIOLENCIA, GRACIAS.**

**DE ANTEMANO PIDO DISCULPAS POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA O LETRAS QUE SE PUEDA COMER .**

_[]************************************[]_

_Cap 1: Reencuentros, felizmente dolorosos (?)_

_[]************************************[]_

Su vista perdida en la nada, suspiro resignada, Twi solo miraba por la ventana del tren, recordando aquel momento.

**Flashback:**

Last salió volando a toda potencia en cuanto los guardias de la entrada dejaron de verlos, dejando a mas de una poni sorprendida, rápidamente Warm las tranquilizo diciendo que su compañera gusta de relajarse en solitario, y aun algo inconformes, las mane 6 aceptaron la respuesta, continuaron su camino rumbo a la estación del tren. Twi estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Warm se coloco a su lado, hasta que este le susurró al oído –Hola – causando que la unicornio diera un buen grito, atrayendo la atención de sus amigas y causando mas de una risa. Al final, roja y avergonzada, Twilight continuo caminando, mas que decir, se encontraba extasiada y feliz pero sobre todo relajada, por fin su alma pudo dar un suspiro y tranquilizarse, su mente se apaciguo como mar después de la tormenta y por un momento pudo disfrutar del peculiar momento, caminar al lado de su hermano. Desgraciadamente no dudaría mucho ya que en la entrada de la estación, parado justo en la puerta se encontraba un unicornio, de pelaje café claro de crin y cola blanca, de ojos verdes y seño serio, junto a él una potrilla terrestre de pelaje naranja claro y crin rosa, de ojos verdes como el unicornio, el barbudo camino serio encarando directamente al exmercenario, este acto causo que las portadoras se enojasen y quisieran intervenir, pero Warm les detuvo levantando un casco.

"Puedo ayudarte en algo" cuestiono el unicornio azul al café.

"A mi no me importa que la princesa Luna te haya dado el perdón. Se lo que tramas y no te lo permitiré"

Warm no mostro reacción alguna lo cual desespero al unicornio café pero al igual que su rival mantuvo una mirada seria. Decidió tocar algunas fibras de Warm.

"Si esa es tu decisión, bien, pero ándate con cuidado, lo que planeas puede afectar mas de lo que crees, incluso a tu hermana y cuando pase, yo te detendré" Amenazo a Warm.

"No alcanzaras ni hacer brillar tu cuerno" respondió el unicornio. Un aura pesada rodeo a los machos.

Las chicas miraban extrañadas la situación, ninguno había dicho nada en un buen rato y eso les comenzaba a incomodar, Twiligh estaba nerviosa, ella podía sentirlo, Warm y Jericho hablaban mentalmente y temía lo peor. –No deberías preocuparte– hoyo la voz de la potrilla a su lado, Aoi tomaba tranquilamente un jugo, mirando la aparente fricción –Ladran mas de lo que muerden, lo mas seguro es al final oniisan se escape.

–Estas segura –cuestión las palabras de la potrilla.

–Siempre pasa–Jericho salto hacia tras, tomando posición de batalla, Warm se mantuvo quieto, pero las actitudes del unicornio café alertaron a las chicas que ya decididas tomaron acción parándose entre ambos ponis.

–¿Pero que crees que haces, amigo? –dijo AJ al unicornio.

–¡Si!, ¿cuál es tu problema viejo? – Encaro Dash al unicornio.

–Mi problema es el, no ustedes –respondió aun amenazante el equino café. Aj volvió a responder.

–Pero claro que lo es, Mic es nuestro amigo y como tal lo defenderemos, ¿no es así chicas?"

–¡Si! –grito unánime el resto.

–Bueno, si no te incomoda" susurro Fluutershy escondida atrás de Rarity.

–Por ultima vez, quítense de en medio, estorban" hablo irritado Jericho.

–Pues si tanto estorbamos, quítanos –invito Dash mientras el resto se ponía en fila. Jericho, muy irritado careo con todas las portadoras, una batalla de miradas comenzó. El combate no duro ni dos segundos cuando un empaque de jugo golpeo la cabeza de Jericho, rompiendo su concentración.

–Aoi, que te he dicho sobre tirar basura –regaño a la potrilla, quien respondió.

–Ha escapado –Jericho movió a las chicas como si fueran puerta de cantina, encontrando solo un espacio vacío y la silueta de donde en teoría debía estar Warm. Las chicas pudieron notar el disgusto en la cara del poni, que inmediatamente se marchó seguido por la pequeña, que reverencio como despedida. Las chicas se quedaron un momento mirando sus alrededores, sorprendidas y esperando que Warm saliera de donde se hubiera escondido, Pinkie corría y brincaba por todo el lugar, buscando a Warm como si jugaran a las escondidas, notando así algo peculiar en su amiga lila.

–Hey Twilight, tienes algo tu cabello –dijo mientras de la crin de su amiga sacaba una hoja doblada, la abrió y leyó en voz alta "Nos vemos en Ponyville".Todas se tranquilizaron al oír esto, pero también se también se sorprendieron de la velocidad del unicornio, sobre todo la pegaso cian, Twi deseo que su hermano se encontrara bien y de inmediato abordaron el tren que les regresaría a casa

**Finflashback**

Twilight volvió a suspirar al recordar, deseaba estar junto a su hermano, sentirlo cerca, recibir su relajante sonrisa, que estuviera en el tren aunque no lo pudiera ver o hablar directamente. Pero no era así, parecía que el destino no quería verla feliz y los mantenía separados. A pesar de que aun no anochecía el resto de las chicas ya se encontraban dormidas, Twilight pudo ver gestos de cansancio pero de felicidad en sus amigas, al parecer por fin todas volverían a dormir tranquilas, sabiendo que Warm se encontraba bien, al final decidió imitarlas y descansar un poco y a diferencia de otras veces, se durmió rápidamente y sin ninguna preocupación.

[]***********************************[]

Castillo de Canterlot –Sala del trono

[]***********************************[]

Celestia estaba desesperada, caminaba frenéticamente en círculos soltando palabras al azar, no podía creer la decisión que había tomado su hermana, estaba molesta y muy irritable, pobre de aquella criatura que se cruzase en su camino, pero no podía hacer nada, Warm estaba libre y no tenia escusa alguna para encerrarlo, pero aun mas, si ella anulaba la decisión, Luna podría sentir ofendida o incluso entristecerse. Sabia que tenía que resignarse, pero su ego no se lo permitía, una verdadera mirada de odio se marco en su cara.

–Oh! Jujujuju, ver para creer –rio Discord levitando en lo mas alto del techo, atrayendo la atención de la princesa "Oh Celi, querida, hacía tiempo que no te veía con esa expresión–rio al terminar de hablar, el cuello del draconequs brillo en dorado bajándolo al nivel de Celestia

–Escucha y escúchame bien, no estoy para juegos ridículos e infantiles, tampoco estoy para que me molestes ni para escuchar tu estúpida risa, largarte a menos que quieras volver a volver a ser una estatua, esta capichi –choco sus rostros y miro directamente a los ojos de la policreatura. Discord solo asintió frenéticamente, deseando que la princesa lo liberara. El brillo dorado se extinguió y Discord se separó lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, sobándose el cuello de paso.

–Valla, si que estas enojada y sabes que es lo peor, que no soy yo la causa, creo que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo – bromeo esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo hayo silencio, Celestia tenia una enorme vena en la cara, Discord continuo hablando –Sabes Celi, hace poco mientras paseaba por Canterlot sin molestar a nadie, _si claro, _sentí la liberación de un extraño poder, algo familiar debo agregar. Por un momento pensé que él había vuelto.

–Lo hizo –respondió tajante la princesa, queriendo evitar el juego de Discord. El draconequs actuó sorprendido, _actuó_, ya lo sabia. –Oh!, no puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que viviría para ver su regreso, tengo que ir a visitarlo, el prodigio de mhjg!.. . –la magia de Celestia le tapo la boca, quien le miro con ira –Por qué no vas y molestas alguien mas… si, pensándolo bien, creo que es buena idea que lo visites –Celestia sonríe con maldad –Es mas, partirás de inmediato y le darás una cálida bienvenida –su sonrisa se ensancho tanto que espanto al mismo Discord.

Mientras tanto…

Una extraña y fuerte nevada azotaba las tierras del Imperio de Cristal, lugar gobernado por la joven princesa Amore Cadence y su esposo, el príncipe Shinning Armor, quienes ordenaron a su pueblo refugiarse de la tormenta pues esta era tan imponente que la barrera que formaba el corazón de cristal parecía querer ceder ante la inclemencia natural, la orden de resguardo incluía a los vigias que se hallaban en las lejanías del pueblo, dejando así el paso tranquilo a tres figuras que se perdían en la tormenta.

Tres seres, uno mas alto que los otros dos, portaba una túnica blanca que le hacia perderse entre el ambiente, el segundo del tamaño de Luna traía una túnica negra con borde dorados y el ultimo del tamaño promedio de un poni macho, andaba con una túnica café, caminaban sin dificultad alguna entre la tormenta, no había escudo ni magia alguna protegiéndolos, era como si la nieve no quisiera tocarlos. Sin prisa y sin cautela llegaron a su destino, una gran grieta en el suelo. El mas pequeño de los tres quiso acercarse pero el mas alto le detuvo y señalo a un gran montículo de nieve que estaba cerca de ellos. El pequeño no pareció entender así que el mayor se acerco y limpio parte de la nieve, dejando ver un pedazo de piedra con encriptados, el mas pequeño al notarlo emano una luz morada que cubrió un amplio espacio y quito la nieve del entorno, revelando cuatro enormes pilares de piedra.

–Estas piedras, tienen hechizos de las princesas –dijo el mas alto

–De que princesa –pregunto el pequeño.

–Todas –respondió el mediano, quien se había mantenido en silencio y alejado –Esto es magia pura.

–Magia pura, eso es imposible –hablo con tono sorprendido el ser mas alto.

–No, no lo es –interrumpió el mediano, acercando a la barrera que formaban los pilares –Realmente se superaron esta vez, lograron magia pura aun sin ser diosas completas –dijo con cierto tono de felicidad.

–Lamento arruinar tu momento feliz del día, pero con esto no podremos hacer nada –hablo irritado el pequeño. El mediano rio entre dientes

–De hecho, nos dejaron la puerta abierta –dijo mientras se acercaba al pilar mas cercano y un brillo oscuro salía de su vestimenta, los cuatro pilares se empezaron a agitar, el suelo crujió y se quebró, los pilares se desprendieron del suelo y una onda mágica se libero, impactando a los otros dos seres y arrastrándolos hacia las lejanías. Mientras el mediano se paro bajo un pilar y lanzo un rayo negro el cual destrozo la piedra, volviéndola cenizas. Los otros pilares dejaron de emana r la onda y permitieron a los otros dos seres regresar. –Co…como lo hiciste –cuestión muy intrigado el pequeño.

–Esto pilares tenían un sello especial en su parte inferior, solo destruí el sello.

–Y…como sabias lo del sellado –pregunto de nuevo el pequeño , esta vez con asombro.

–Por que yo invente esos sellos…

Los de mayor estatura se acercaron al borde de la grieta, el cuerpo del mas alto se agito un poco, para después sacar de entre sus prendas una garra de color gris, en la cual había un un diamante de negro color. Lo acerco al de tamaño medio el cual lo baño en su magia de singular color, para después arrojarlo al vacío de la grita, la tierra se volvió a estremecer, una sombra negra emergió del lugar…

[]***********************************[]

Ponyville

[]***********************************[]

El pitido del tren espanto a todo el grupo, causando varios gritos, uno que otro mini infarto y varias risas por la situación, al final, con pereza y paso lento descendieron del transporte. Y sin siquiera hablar, todas parecían concordar en querer ir a casa, estaban cansadas y algunas de ellas tenían asuntos que atender, Fluttershy tenia urgencia de ver como estaban sus animales, pues aunque les había dejado suficiente comida como para un mes, sabia que su conejito Angel ya habría hecho de las suyas, AppleJack traía el pendiente de su granja, quería cerciorarse de que los empleados enviados del castillo dejaran las cosas como antes de su llegada, Rarity por su parte quiso visitar a su hermana, así que partió en cuanto salieron de la estación. Dash partió con el argumento de seguir la siesta y Pinkie se esfumo diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Así fue como Twilight termino sola, no era una sensación extraña para ella, gran parte de su vida estuvo así, pero en ese momento ella realmente deseaba estar acompañada, pero no por sus amigas, no por sus padres o su mentora, deseaba estar con Warm, caminar con el, hablar con él, reír con el, pero no era así, lo peor de todo es que no sabía hasta cuando le volvería a ver, su único sustento era saber que su hermano era libre. Sin darse cuenta volvió a caer en su mar de pensamientos, pero no duro mucho a la deriva ya que sintió un toque sobre su lomo, lanzando un grito bastante grande, echándose aun lado y cerrando los ojos como potrilla asustada. Lo siguiente que escucho fue una risa intentando ser contenida, abrió los ojos solo para ver como al bebe dragón intentaba no reírse tanto por su reacción. Enojada hablo.

–¡Spike!, esas no son forma de acercarse a alguien, casi me matas de un susto.

–Lo siento Twi jiji, pero te hable y no respondías, fui imposible resistirme –argumento en su defensa el dragon, aun luchando por no reír. Twi le miro con resignación y lista para dar un buen discurso sobre por que no se debe asustar a la gente pero decidió dejarlo, por ahora, ambos partieron a casa entre la ya escasa actividad del lugar. Ponyville es un pueblo pequeño libre de toda mancha citadina, un pueblo hecho a la antigua y arraigado a sus raices, así que la mayoría de sus habitantes terminan sus actividades varias horas antes de que la princesa menor suba la luna, y posee muy pocas actividades en horario nocturno, como la Nightmare Night y las ocasionales fiestas de Pinkie, algo que alegro a la unicornio fue la inexistente presencia militar que había asediado al pueblo y a sus amigas, solo ve pasar a algunas parejas que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del pueblo.

Mientras caminaban Twilight pudo notar cierta inquietud en su compañero de vida, el pequeño dragon le miraba de vez en cuando, como queriendo hablar y arrepintiéndose a la vez, tal inquietud no era típica de Spike, así que decidió ayudarle un poco –¿Sucede algo Spike? –pregunto tranquilamente, el dragón se detuvo ante la pregunta "Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… –guardo silencio por un instante, jugo un poco con sus garras, se armo de valor y continuo "¿Cómo estuvo el juicio?…¿cómo declararon a Mic? –pregunto con temor. Twi bajo su mirada, como triste y decepcionada, sus cabellos causaron una sombra que cubrió sus ojos, spike temió lo peor.

–El…el…– Twi quebraba su voz a cada palabra, spike cada vez se asustaba mas –El fue…declarado…INOCENTE –grito sonriente, causando un buen susto al dragón.

–Eso no fue gracioso –respondió enojado Spike mientras recobraba el aire.

–Pues ahora sabes lo que sentí, no es agradable cuando te pasa, cierto? Y gracias por preocuparte por el.

–Ya entendí, ya entendí…pero si Mic fue declarado inocente, ¿donde esta?, ¿se quedo en Canterlot?.

–Pasaron algunas cosas y tuvimos que separarnos –suspiro triste –Pero dijo que nos vería aquí (en Ponyville)

–Genial, por un momento creo que lo habían declarado culpable, cuando te vi en la estación parecías triste y no puedo evitar pensar lo peor

Ambos continuaron su platica hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, Twi saco su llave y al meterla en el cerrojo noto que no estaba el seguro, inmediatamente miro al dragón.

–Spike le pusiste seguro a la puerta

–Eh…claro Twi– dudando de si mismo. La unicornio negó con la cabeza, no estaba preocupada ni enojada, conocía a Spike de toda la vida y sabia que tendía a la vagancia, por eso hacia tiempo agrego un hechizo a la casa, así que hizo brillar su cuerno y una aura morada apareció cubriendo por completo su casa-arbol, Spike miro asombrado, no conocía ese truco de la unicornio, el árbol siguió brillando por unos segundos y se volvió apagar.

–Parece que toda esta en orden –anuncio la estudiante entrando a la casa, solo para detenerse al primer paso.

–¿Hey Twilight que pasa?, ¿por que te paras? –se asomó su asistente, solo para engarrotarse como la unicornio. Frente a ellos, perdiéndose entre las sombras, con su rostro iluminado por la luna, Warm leía algo indiferente pero consiente de la llegada de los dueños de la casa, levanto su vista hacia ellos, encontrando sus ojos con los de su hermana.

–Disculpen la intromisión, pero la puerta estaba abierta y tenía unas enormes ganas de leer –sonrió fingiendo inocencia, cosa que solo el dragón creyó y temió, Twi no era un mostruo cuando se enojaba

–No hay problema, la biblioteca siempre esta abierta a quien desee aprender, pero a la próxima que sea en horario de atención –continuo el acto Twi, ella quería deshacerse de su asistente por unos minutos para poder hablar con Warm, después compensaría al dragón –Spike porque no vas preparas unos bocadillos par a todos – el dragón se sintió relajado por el apaciguamiento de la unicornio y acepto animado.

–Hey spike –llamo Warm al dragón quien se giro solo para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos –Duerme – al instante callo como tabla, se hizo bolita y comenzó a roncar, Twi miro fascinada a un inconsciente Spike, teletransportandolo a su cama para que durmiera mejor.

Así, Twilight y Warm por fin estaban solos y tenían tiempo para hablar, el problema era que ninguno sabía como iniciar la conversación y mas aun temían interrumpir al otro, cohibidos por la situación, demostraban ser hermanos, Warm se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia el techo, Twi hacia círculos con un casco mientras miraba al suelo, como si temieran el encuentro de sus mirada, paso un largo tiempo, conversaron en silencio (si eso se puede xD). Fue el unicornio azul el que llevado por los principios decidido iniciar. Lanzo un gran suspiro y con la mirada aun en el techo hablo.

–Twilight yo…

– ¡Lo siento! –grito la unicornio mientras abrazaba a su hermano, Warm se quedo estupefacto, no entendía la razón de la disculpa, Twi continuo pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez mientras se destrozaba en llanto. El semental no sabía como reaccionar pero no quizo alarmarse, así que solo correspondió el abrazo e intento tranquilizar a su hermana –Todo esta bien, no hay razón para que te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo –decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Twi, ella negó con la cabeza, esparciendo lagrimas en el pecho de Night –No es cierto, yo te lastime…te hice daño– Warm rompió el abrazo, buscando la mirada de Twi, quien se la negó al esconderla bajo su cabello alborotado –¿Por qué dices eso? Tu no me has hecho ningún daño.

–Si, si lo hice, yo…te olvide, durante años te mantuve en el olvido, alejado de mi corazón.

–Pero eso fue por el hechizo de Celestia, nada de esto es tu culpa, yo no te culpo.

–No!, no es verdad!, se supone que soy la unicornio mas dotada de toda Ecuestria y aun así no pude darme cuenta de un hechizo que estaba en mi propio cuerpo, en mi propia mente, NO!, NO!,NO!, NO! ¡Mentira!, Siempre lo supe, siempre tuve una sensación en mi cabeza, la presencia de la princesa, yo misma me engañaba pensado que ella rezaba por mi, que me vigilaba, que me velaba aun en la distancia…pero no fue así, todo este tiempo fue un tonto hechizo que reaccionaba cuando liberaba grandes cargas de magia y yo lo permití, yo deje que me nublara la mente y anulara mi juicio, dejando que…que me apartara de ti… –con gran esfuerzo levanto la vista hacia su hermano, destrozada en llanto y en dolor solo repitió –Perdóname, perdóname por favor… –Warm estaba desesperado, Twi parecía a nada de entrar en shock, poso un casco sobre la barbilla de su hermana y sin pensarlo la beso, Twi se sorprendió dejando de llorar, pero entrado a un shock de sorpresa, intento zafarse pero Warm le sujeto fuertemente de la nuca y apretó el beso, Twi sentía que el aire se le escapaba por la boca, y sin darse cuenta de como o cuando, comenzó a disfrutar el beso, dejándose llevar, el contacto duro un par de minutos, hasta que el propio unicornio lo rompió, Twi respiraba agitada, recuperando aire , Warm solo agito la cabeza, retomando su postura seria, Twi le miro –¿Que fue eso?, ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!?.¡¿Acaso le tiras al incesto!?... –reclamo completamente roja y sorprendida, recordando la sensación del beso, Warm solo sonrió.

–¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?Soy tu hermana!

–Si, pero ya no estas alterada, ¿cierto? –Twi detuvo de quejarse, era cierto, todas esas fuertes emociones habían desaparecido, recordó momentáneamente lo sucedido con AJ, volvió a mirar a su hermano quien sonrió y dijo –Te extrañe –ella también sonrió y se volvieron a abrazar, pero esta vez no había dolor ni tristeza, sino todo lo contrario.

Ninguno supo cuánto duro el abrazo, pero no les importo, duraron lo necesario hasta sentirse mejor, ninguno quería separarse pero era necesario, ambos sabían que las palabras aun no habían terminado.

–Creo que es hora de continuar –dijo Warm ya mas relajado.

–Excelente, por que tengo muchas preguntas.

–Y como prometí, responderé todas, pero tengo que advertirte que algunas tendrán un precio.

–Vaya, pensaba que ya no eras mercenario –se quejo juguetona la unicornio.

–No me refiero a lo monetario Twi, veras, hay cosas que puede que te sean difíciles de entender. Yo, no quiero causarte molestias….

Twi se preocupo por el comentario, así que medito por un tiempo, el cual fue un tormento para exmercenario, que impaciente por dentro y sereno por fuera, esperaba la respuesta.

–Yo…acepto –dijo mirando a su hermano –Tu, arriesgaste mucho cuando nos ayudaste a rescatar a Apple Bloom, pudiste haber sido encerrado o peor, que clase de poni y sobre todo, que clase de hermana seria si no escucho lo que vallas a decir, incluso aunque haya cosas que me puedan doler, yo quiero escucharlo, quiero entender, entenderte.

Los hermano volvieron a sonreír y Twi inicio su cuestionario de las mil preguntas, por así decir. Haciendo la primera en base a una extraña sensación que sentía, no sabia si esta sensación era por cansancio o mal comer, pero estaba segura que Warm era rodeado por magia.

–¿Para que la capa de magia? –pregunto sin pena.

–Así que la has notado, tal parece que al romper el sello de Celestia has liberado más tus habilidades –sonrio –Esta capa como lo has dicho tu, es una versión mas grande dela mascara mágica te traes –Twilight se sonrojo, pero no sorprendió.

–Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? –continuo su pregunta.

La sonrisa de Warm se esfumo, y su mirada se torno algo seria, incluso Twi creyó ver inseguridad en sus ojos, el unicornio dio un largo suspiro, su cuerno brillo y un aura azul rodeo su cuerpo, el aura comenzó a descender como si fuera arena y poco a poco varias marcas o mas exacto cicatrices se formaron en su cuerpo, desde sus piernas/patas, hasta en espalda, varias costadas se hacían notar, la mas sobresaliente a la vista, una cortada iniciaba desde el cuello y surcaba hasta el final su pecho, Twilight lucho por no llorar mientras un intenso dolor invadía su pecho, las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su hermano eran muchas, tantas que a su parecer ningún poni podría vivir con tal peso, se acerco lentamente a Warm quien bajo la vista algo humillado, algunas heridas eran muy pequeñas y casi imperceptibles, pero no para ella, no para alguien tan detallista, fue así que noto un rasgo singular en el rostro de Warm, en su lado derecho, justo donde acababa el mechón de cabellos, parte del pelaje era opaco, clara muestra de una muy vieja herida, por extraña razón su mente se centro completamente en esa herida, sin poder contenerse intento tocarla, pero al sentirla cerca Warm retrocedió de un salto, Twi se asusto y miro a su hermano, el unicornio también lo estaba, respiraba agitado y temblaba un poco, Twi no pudo evitar preocuparse y se acerco de nuevo, está vez Warm no retrocedió, permitió a su hermana acercarse, y ella volvió a intentar tocar su rostro, Warm se estremeció al sentir el tacto, Twi toco con delicadeza la mejilla de su hermano y comenzó a subir lentamente, Warm comenzó a temblar mas fuerte, mientras ella ya llegaba justo donde iniciaba el mechón de Warm y donde se notaba la herida, subió mas su casco y con esto el pelaje pálido se extendió, a Twi no le gusto ver eso, pero no podía para ahora quería saber que tan seria fue la herida y con un rápido movimiento quito el resto de la crin, y ahora si, comenzó a llorar mientras se tapaba la boca con su casco para no fritar.

Una enorme cicatriz con forma de luna menguante surcaba el rostro de Warm, un ojo blanco y que demostraba, una iris gris tan pálida que demostraba que hacia tiempo había dejado de ver el mundo, Twi no quiso ni adivinar que pudo haber hecho aquella herirá, pero sintió un dolor tan fuerte que le quebró el alma, entre lágrimas miro hacia el ojo bueno de su hermano, estaba cerrado, con precaución y miedo acerco de nuevo su casco y acaricio la herida, Warm lucho para no alejarse, el tenia miedo, miedo a que su hermana le viera como un monstruo. Twi acerco su rostro al de su hermano, y lo froto de su lado derecho, mientras lo hacia beso la herida y Warm se volvió a estremecer, pero a la vez se calmo, pues una cálida sensación le invadió y durante un momento sintió paz y escucho –Hermano…yo, con el tiempo curare estas heridas–Warm comenzó a llorar, Twi le abrazo mientras el unicornio, por fin, después de mucho tiempo pudo soltar todo el dolor que traía de años, lanzando fuertes gritos de dolor y pena, esto también lastimo a Twi, pero (ella) sabia que era necesario y estaba decidida a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario para que el corazón de su hermano pudiera descansar…

Aquella noche no termino solo en el llanto del guerrero, se hablo de muchas cosas mas, algunas que realmente impactaron a la fiel estudiante, pero aquellos temas vistos son parte de otra historia o en este caso otro cap xD

**BUENO, AQUÍ TERMINA EL 1ER CAP , A MI PARECER ALGO SENCILLO, PERO QUE ABRE PUERTAS A NUEVOS MUNDO Y SITUACIONES, COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADESCO POR LEER MI TRABAJO, SE QUE NO SOY EL MEJOR, NI EN HISORIA NI NARRACIÓN, PERO ME LLENO DE FELICIDAD AL RECIBIR AUNQUE SEA UN COMENTARIO PUES SIGNIFICA QUE LGUIEN APRECIA MI TRABAJO. YA SIN MAS LES INVITO A DEJAR COMENTARIOS DE CUALQUIER TIPO.**

**Y ANTES DE MARCHARME UNA PREGUNTA:**

**QUE LES GUSTARIA MAS, CAPITULOS LARGOS PERO DE PUBLICACION QUINCENAL A MENSUAL O CAPITULOS COSTOS ( DE 7 A 10 HOJAS EN WORD) DE UNA SEMANA A DIEZ DIAS, DOCE MAXIMO, USTEDES DECIDEN :3**

**YA SIN MAS ME DESPIDO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO, SUERTE A TODOS.**


	2. Capitulo 2 -Un inico trompicado (?)

MLP-FIM no me pertenece, excepto los OC, bueno no todos xD

esta es una obra de un Fan para otros fans con el unico fin de entretener.

Pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas que yo haya tenido o FF pueda generar.

Cap2

* * *

En los límites de Equestria, en la frontera con la tierra de dragones, se encuentra una gran muralla, hecha de acero y diamante, tan gruesa que hasta el mas poderoso taladro tardaría años en atravesar la, pintada por la sangre de héroes y villanos, con marcas de grandes y trágicas historias, rasga los cielos y estremece la tierra, una construcción tan antigua como la propia nación equina. La muralla de Tolken se impone en el firmamento.

En este lugar, grandes guerreros luchan por mantener seguro el lugar que aman, sacrificando sus vidas para ello…

-¡Preparen los cañones! –grita un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin azul, gran barba y un parche sobre su ojo derecho le hace sobresalir del resto, una espada en su armadura reflejaba el rango del militar, grandes pedazos de diamantes se despegan de la muralla dejando ver espacios por donde se asoman una inmensa cantidad de cañones, justo detrás de estos ese ven a varios ponis cargar los instrumentos de guerra -¡Fuego! –resuena la voz del viejo unicornio e inmediatamente cientos de proyectiles inundan los cielos, donde incontables sombras danzan peligrosamente, de entre el inmenso y espeso humo una de las sombras se hace mas y mas grande hasta que surge un gran dragón negro ojos rojos, tan grande como un, esta bestia vuela directamente hacia la muralla y lanza una potente llamarada, de inmediato los ponis de la fortaleza crean escudos mágico que dispersan el fuego, pero la bestia no se detiene ahí, ataca con sus garras agrietando los escudos, en respuesta los ponis disparan otra fuerte ronda de cañones, alejando a la bestia mas no la hieren, con los guardias tan centrados no notan cuando un dragón rojo de dos cabezas y cuerpo lleno de púas aparece por un costado escupiendo ácido, bañando a varios guerreros con esto, causando grandes gritos de agonía mientras mueren derretidos. El viejo unicornio al ver esto, hace billar su cuerno y al instante aparece un enorme tridente, el cual lanza contra la criatura roja que no reacciona a tiempo y es herida en el pecho, lanzando un fuerte rugido y cayendo al vacío que formaba la muralla, otros 5 dragones aparecen y atacan la muralla.

Aun con tanto peligro los guardianes del lugar no pierden la calma y se dividen en grupos para ahuyentar a tan inmensas criaturas. Poco a poco el numero de dragones aumenta y los militares se ven superados, algunos guerreros mueren calcinados, otros son envenenados, derretidos, devorados o caen al vacío, a causa de esto el líder y viejo poni lanza un chispazo hacia el aire emitiendo una luz roja, pero por descuido es atrapado por el primer dragón negro ojos rojos, que lo levanta y azota contra la muralla, la sangre fluye por la boca del tuerto poni, que con su ojo bueno mira con ira y valor a la bestia que le dará fin, el dragón ruge mostrando sus fauces y una gran cantidad de colmillos tan filosos como los diamantes, el viejo guerrero cierra su ojo esperando su final…

[]-[]

[]-[]

Ponyville es un pueblo peculiar, tal vez sea su gente, puede ser algo en el aire o el simple hecho de que las mane seis vivan ahí, pues se puede decir que sus habitantes suelen dejar pasar las cosas rápidamente, como cuando Night MareMoon regreso, el día después del suceso muchos ponis en las principales ciudades de Equestria aún estaban en estado de alerta, con gente asustada y refugiada en sus casas por casi dos semanas, mientras que en Ponyville sus habitantes ya recogían los adornos y limpiaban las calles, como si nada hubiese pasado, otro ejemplo fue Discord, la gente de Canterlot y otras ciudades exigían que el draconequs volviera a ser piedra de nuevo, mientras los habitantes del rustico lugar veían con una sonrisa como aquella policriatura ayudaba a la inocente Fluttershy, extraño, verdad.

Los sucesos pasado no fueron la excepción, con la partida de los militares el pueblo volvió a su habitual rutina, varios ponis se levantaban mucho antes que la princesa mayor e inician la actividad del pueblo, Milky reparte leche, el periódico comienza a azotar contra las puertas y objetos frágiles del jardín, un aroma dulce comienza a salir de la casa de los Cake entre otras cosas, claro, Sweet Apple Acres no es la excepción, los hermanos Apple se levantan y preparan todo lo necesario para la cosecha de manzanas y otros alimentos que cultivan, bueno, almenos eso es la rutina.

[]-[]

Ponyville

[]-[]

Hacia varias horas desde que el sol fue levantado y por fin toda la actividad cotidiana se llevaba a cabo en aquel pequeño pueblo, aunque esta vez fue un poco peculiar ya que un semental rojo de crin naranja y media manzana verde como Cm, era quien atendía el puesto de manzanas, cuando generalmente era una poni terrestre de crin amarilla y pelaje anaranjado quien atendía, y hablando de ella, se encontraba caminando por el centro del pueblo, se notaba un poco agitada y miraba a todos lados, como si temiese ser seguida, llevando un pequeño paquete en su lomo.

-¡Hola Apple Jack! –grto Pinkie mientras se lanzaba sobre el lomo de su amiga, Apple Jack se agacho rápidamente dejando pasar el centello rosa, que impacta de lleno contra un puesto de coles, causando un grito de agonía al dueño. Pinkie salió de los escombros con una mirada retadora, una sonrisa picara y con un pollo de goma apunto a su amiga –Deja el pie en el suelo y todo estaremos bien –jalo el pollo como si fuese un arma y sonó como tal.

–Nop –respondió la vaquera caminando.

–OH!, vamos! Aunque sea pedacito, anda vamos, di que si, di que si, di que si, ándale siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –grito hasta ponerse azul, pero la vaquera nunca se detuvo. Pinkie se resigno y camino justo a su amiga –Y, ¿a dónde vamos?, ¿Qué buscamos?,¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto curiosa.

–No Pinkie no necesito ayuda, pero gracias por tu interés.

–¿Estás buscando a Mic? –AJ se congelo ante la pregunta inocente.

–Po… ¿Porque crees eso?... –su nariz se arrugo y miro nerviosa todos lados.

–Pues porque mas tontita, porque yo también lo estoy buscando, pero no estaba en el hotel.

–Y, por que lo estabas buscando Pinkie –pregunto ahora la terrestre naranja.

–Una pregunta obvia, porque quería darle a probar mis nuevos cupcakes, y claro invitarlo a su fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida.

–Querida, no seria una fiesta sorpresa si él se entera–sonó la voz de Rarity que aparecía cargando (mas bien levitando) varias bolsas con telas, la pelisrosa pareció darse cuenta de su error mientras Aj hacia un facehoof –Y díganme a que se debe este encuentro repentino, acaso no tiene trabajo que atender

–Esa misma pregunta va para ti, y que haces con toda esas telas –pregunto Aj a la unicornio, quien sonriendo respondió. –Que puedo decir, hoy me desperté con unas tremendas ganas de hacer unos cuantos trajes y pensé en pedirle a Warm que fuera mi modelo

–Para que, tu tienes maniquíes de sementales.

–Lo se, pero están viejos y gastados –respondió sin saber que decir.

Pinkie y AJ cruzaron miradas burlonas, pero la unicornio contraataco.

–Y que me dicen ustedes, a donde vas con esa caja AJ –la vaquera volvio a tensar, el dulce aroma de un pie de manzana emanaba de la caja y se esparcía en el aire.

–Eh….bueno yo…estaba…

–¡Le estábamos llevando comida a Mic! –grito Pinkie con una bandeja de cupcakes en su cabeza, que saco de sabe donde y eso que soy el escritor.

–Ya entiendo, el truco de la comida, tan viejo como la abuela Smith –burlo ahora la unicornio AJ igualo el rojizo de sus manzanas.

–Pues es mejor que tu escusa - AJ se tapo la boca al notar sus palabras, Ratity sonrió triunfal lo que termino de enfurecer a la vaquera, lanzándose sobre la unicornio. Las amigas comenzaron otra pelea entre ellas, hasta que Pinkie interrumpió con un grito.

–¡Hola Fluttershy! –corrió a abrazar delicadamente a su amiga de pelaje amarillo y crin rosa, quien sostenía una bolsa con su boca.

–Hola Pinkie, hola chicas, que sucede, ¿están peleando? –dijo preocupada, e inmediatamente AJ y Rarity se separaron, sonrieron y al unísono respondieron

–No para nada, claro que no.

–¿A donde vas Fluttershy? –pregunto Pinkie aun abrazándola.

–Voy a ver a Mic, estaba alimentando a mis aves y pensé que seria bueno llevar un poco de comida para Elvis (el cuervo de Warm).

–Warm no esta en casa –respondió rápidamente Pinkie –Así que decidimos salir a buscarlo.

–De hecho, ni siquiera sabemos si ya regreso a Ponyville –agrego AJ recordando a todas un hecho muy latente y que ninguna había pensado.

–El ya volvió –respondió la pegaso atrayendo la completa atención de sus amigas haciendo que se cohibiera –U...un…no de los murciélagos que cuido me dijo que regreso a noche…

–De casualidad te dijo donde esta –pregunto ahora la unicornio, la pegaso negó.

–Ya se vallamos con Twilight ella podría ayudarnos a encontrarlo –dijo la poni rosa muy animada, al grupo le pareció buena idea y de inmediato partieron a la casa de su intelectual amiga. En su andar Pinkie noto a cierta poni color crema, de crin azul con violeta, llevando unas alforjas donde sobresalían varios libros.

–Hola BonBon –saludo la poni rosa a su amiga, la aludida respondió el saludo y se detuvo a esperar a las chicas, el resto saludo al tenerla cerca, al parecer la poni terrestre tenia que devolver algunos libros sobre dulces artesanales que había pedido prestados hace algunos días, así, las cinco ponis continuaron su camino a la biblioteca. Al llegar se toparon con un pequeño dragón morado, que parecía escabullirse del lugar, pues cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta, como queriendo evitar ser descubierto –Hola Spike, ¿A dónde vas?–saludo la portadora de la alegría, espantando al dragón quien dio un buen brinco y se tapo su boca para ahogar el grito.

–No saben que es de mala educación espantar a la gente –se defendió el dragón, entendiendo las palabras de la unicornio lila.

–Lo siento Spike –se disculpó Pinkie -¿Esta Twilight en casa?

–Eh… si se encuentra pero esta indispuesta… y yo tengo que ir de compras, adiosito –intento alejarse, pero la unicornio blanca lo intercepto.

–¿Dime Spikey wayke, que es tan importante que no podamos ver Twilight? –dijo con un pestañeo coqueto.

-E…Ella esta…esta…cumpliendo con una orden de la princesa, si, eso, la princesa le envió una carta a noche, una carta muy importante donde le encomendó una tarea muy especial, y por eso esta ocupada ahora mismo, por que esta cumpliendo la tarea –respondió nervioso Spike.

–¿Y que clase de tarea le envió la princesa, talvez podamos ayudarla? –cuestiono AJ mientras caminaba a la puerta de la casa, Spike se interpuso–Es…una…investigación!, ya saben leer mucho, escribir mucho, todo lo que le gusta hacer a Twi a solas, en solitario, solamente ella y nadie mas –decía nerviosamente. Mientras que las chicas no parecían tragarse de todo el anzuelo, por su parte BonBon, se escabullo por detrás del reptil y con sumo cuidado intento meter un libro por la rendija de la puerta, golpeándola accidentalmente y haciendo que se abriera haciendo un fuerte rechinido, alparecer Spike no cerro correctamente, el dragón se puso tan blanco como su amor platónico e intento volverla a cerrar, situación aprovechada por la chicas que siendo mas rápidas que el entraron a la casa, aceptando a Fluttershy, que se quedo revisando al descolorido dragón, entrando de ultimo.

-Creo que spike tiene algo malo talvez deberíamos…llevarlo…¿chicas?… -La pegaso miro a sus amigas paradas como estatuas, algo intrigada se adentro mas a la casa, solo solo para terminar como su amigas y a los pocos segundos caer desmayada, pues ante ella y el resto de sus amigas una imagen se mostraba, Twilight Sparkle la poni mas recatada que conocían, cuidadosa y en ocasiones tan tímida como Flutter en relaciones con sementales, se encontraba completamente recostada sobre el cuerpo de Warm, justo como lo haría una pareja. Que mas decir de las chicas, tenían los ojos como platos y las quijadas en el suelo, ninguna tenia idea de que decir o que hacer

-¡Twilight puedo explicarlo, Bon bon integh! –Apareció Spike fuera de shock y gritando, chocando accidentalmente justo contra los flancos de Rarity, quien ni se inmuto, seguía perdida en la situación . Bon bon por su parte logro salir del estado estatico y arrojo los libros en el escritorio mas cercano para a toda prisa del lugar. Ya tenia el chisme de la semana.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia, o almenos fue así hasta que las chicas se sintieron observadas, aquella sensación les llevo directamente al unicornio, Warm les miraba con un ojo entre cerrado. Las chicas entraron en un estado de terror, la fina mirada del unicornio era intimidante e imponente, casi como la mirada de la pegaso amarilla; y fue justo Mic, quien rompió el silencio.

-Buen día chicas –sonrió repentinamente, y con ello aquella sensación de descendió.

-Bu…buen día, eh…solo venimos a ver a Twilight –respondió Rarity aun intimidada, y desapareciendo todo las telas que portaba –No es así, AJ –intento codear a la terrestre naranja, pero no sintió el contacto, rápidamente miro a su costado solo para encontrar un espacio vacío y a una desmayada Fluttershy. Busco en su entorno un poco solo para toparse con otra baja, Spike estaba en el suelo con la cara roja, la nariz sangrando pero con un gesto de extrema felicidad, ignorando lo ultimo, regreso la mirada al unicornio azul, este ya intentaba despertar a la bibliotecaria mientras Fluttershy pareció despertar.

-Twilight despierta, tienes visita –susurro Warm al oído de su hermana, lo cual solo aumento las sospechas de las chicas, y Fluttershy se volvió a desmayar. La unicornio lila entre miro su entorno, reconoció a Warm a quien dio una extensa sonrisa, pero al notar las otras presencias no puso evitar exaltarse y actuar erráticamente, tropezando y cayendo sobre su hermano y con esto Fluttershy comenzó una relación intima con el suelo.

-Chi…chicas –intento incorporarse la unicornio lila, pero la pena le entorpeció sus movimientos obteniendo poses llamativas a cada intento por levantarse, al final Warm la detuvo con su magia y la levito poniendo la a un lado y reincorporándose tranquilamente, Twilight agradeció y regreso con sus amigas –Chicas, hola… ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

-Solo estábamos…

-Buscando a Mic, pero tu ya lo encontraste, así que ahora toca escondernos a nosotras –decía Pinkie mientras tomaba a Flutter (diminutivo de Fluttershy) y salía a toda marcha de la biblioteca, el resto miraba con una gran gota estilo anime como desaparecían sus amigas.

-¿Y para que me buscaban? –pregunto Warm con el semblante tranquilo, Rarity desvió un poco la mirada.

-Bueno, como ayer te marchaste tan repentinamente, nos dejaste con Celestia en el boca, todas estábamos preocupadas por ti, así que venimos a pedirle ayuda a Twilight para encontrarte, pero como Pinkie dijo, tal parece que nuestra amiga se adelantó –sonrió tontamente. Los hermanos cruzaron miradas y Warm volvió a responder.

-Llegue a noche, pero olvide que Last tenia las llaves del hotel y por mas que toque el posadero no me respondió, así que vine a pedir asilo a la biblioteca.

-Entiendo –medito la unicornio –Pero no tenías por que ir tan lejos, el hotel queda más cerca de mi casa.

-Lo sé –sonrió Warm –Pero recordé que Twilight tiende a desvelarse, además de que no quise ser una molestia.

-En absoluto, un amigo nunca es una molestia –insistió la unicornio, causando que Twi sonriera en sus adentro al ver que su hermano ya era completamente aceptado por sus amigas.

[]-[]

En la muralla de Tolken

[]-[]

El viejo unicornio blanco estaba sentado contra la pared, ya no traía su armadura, pues había sido destrozada, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortadas, a sus costados, dos ponis enfermeras atendían sus lesiones, su mirada se mantiene sobre el suelo teñido de rojo, intentando descifrar si es sangre aliada o enemiga, de un momento a otro escucha pasos que se acercan, levanta la vista y en su ojo se refleja una silueta.

-Maldición, ¿Aun respiras? –mas que una pregunta, sonaba como burla, el unicornio rio.

-Hace falta mas que una horda de bestias para acabar conmigo.

-El dragón que iba a comerte opina lo contrario jeje, tienes suerte de que llegara a tiempo y bueno…lamento haberme tardado tanto –se disculpo el ser.

-Pero que tonterías dices, de no ser por ti esta masacre seria mas grande y yo no seguiría respirando, veré que te recompensen por esto –sonrió el veterano.

-¿Recompensarla por qué?, ¿¡por casi matar a esas pobre criaturas!? –sonó una voz femenina, con un tono muy enojado cabe agregar, frente al herido y el ente incognito apareció una yegua terrestre, de ojos negros, pelaje color acua y de crin amarilla atada en coleta, en su flaco una cm de un libro y una pluma se mostraban –Fuiste muy agresiva con los dragones.

-¿Enserió?, realmente estábamos en la misma pelea, hasta donde yo recuerdo esas cosas eran las que acababan con los nuestros.

-Si pero la mayoría lo hacia por instinto, realmente no era su intención, pudimos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Si claro, estoy seguro que esas bestias estarían encantados de escuchar lo que tengas que decir, dentro de sus estómagos.

-Bueno, almenos la temporada de celo ya termino- suspiro la terrestre.

-Si que suerte, para ellos…

-Para todos –agrego el líder del lugar –No habrá peleas hasta dentro de un tiempo, así que podremos revisar daños, reorganizar las cosas y… escribir muchas cartas –hizo un silencio momentáneo, todos entendían el por qué –Lo que me recuerda -el viejo regreso su mirada al frente -Hace cuanto que no toman vacaciones.

La terrestre respondió –Ahora que lo menciona…nunca, hemos estado en servicio activo desde que llegamos.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?

-Es enserio, tu nos recibiste y no te acuerdas del día mas importante de tu vida–se quejo el ente. El viejo volvió a reír.

-Una de las cosas malas de envejecer es que uno olvida cosas, ahora, me dirán cuanto tiempo.

-Diez años –respondió la poni acua.

-Calla Xana (Sana) –regaño el poni misterioso.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo –dijo el tuerto –Ni yo eh durado tanto, que les parece tomar un descanso, ir a casa y pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos.

-Nah!, yo paso.

-No es una petición, es una orden –dijo el unicornio blanco, conociendo la actitud de su salvador –Es por ley que almenos cada dos años, se le permita un tiempo de descanso a los soldados, generalmente son dos meses. Aunque ustedes siempre encontraron la forma de escabullirse a esto.

-Como demonios puedes recordar eso y no cuanto llevamos aquí.

-Es diferente ser olvidadizo a ser descuidado y nunca soy lo segundo, almenos hasta hoy. Así que por mandato mío y basándome en el reglamento, les daré un año de descanso.

-Espera eso es mas de la cuanta –se quejo de nuevo el ser.

-Lo se, tómalo como la recompensa por lo de hoy, además, ustedes han dado mucho a este lugar, y no creo que se valla a algún lugar en su ausencia, se lo ganaron, así que vayan por sus cosas, partirán en el próximo velero aéreo –la terrestre sonrió enormemente y emprendió carrera hacia el interior del muro, por su parte el ente misterioso miro de nuevo al líder del lugar, el unicornio le indico marcharse, un fuerte suspiro se escuchó y aquella silueta comenzó a recorrer el camino que previamente había sido transitado por la terrestre, pero antes de perderse en la sombras, el anciano hablo –Chamarra verde y bufanda gris –estas palabras atrajeron la atención del ser, haciéndole voltear hacia el unicornio –Era lo que traías puesto el primer día que llegaste…

-Viejo pervertido… -una risa femenina se escucho.

[]-[]

Ponyville

[]-[]

-Déjenme ver si entendí, ambos pasaron la noche entera debatiendo sobre una extraña teoría sobre la realidad –pregunto un poco extrañada Rarity, ante la pregunta ambos hermanos asintieron.

Warm y Twilight le habían explicado a su amiga que a su regreso a Ponyville, ambos unicornios se habían puesto a conversar para así conciliar el sueño, terminando en un debate que les llevo casi toda la noche terminar y por ende y sin querer queriendo terminaron acorrucados, victimas del cansancio y del frio. Al principio Rarity se mostro insatisfecha con el argumento, pero poco a poco y con una buena sincronización de los hermanos, lograron convencerla. Por cierto cabe agregar que actualmente los tres unicornios se encuentran desayunando en un restaurante del pueblo, los tres sentados frente a una mesa redonda con un mantel de cuadros, Rarirty con un té, Warm con una ensalada y Twi con un coctel de frutas.

-Sabemos que suena raro, pero no queremos que se malpiense la situación –agrego Warm.

-Es comprensible –respondió la portadora de la generosidad recordando el encuentro mañanero–Y dime Warm, si me permites preguntar, ya has pensado que aras a partir de ahora, ya has sido reconocido como habitante de Equestria y puedes conseguir un trabajo que vaya mas con tus cualidades.

-Sobre eso, me mantendré inactivo por esta semana, aun no eh obtenido mi reconocimiento.

-¿Reconocimiento?, ¿de qué? –sonó una cuarta voz, los tres unicornios levantaron la vista para dar con una nube, de la cual sobresalía la cabeza de Dash, la pegaso bajo velozmente y se sentó al lado de Warm, robándole un poco de ensalada -¿Ge gasee r econoimiento?, ¿Eg for alvarnos a gogas?(¿Qué clase de reconocimiento?, ¿Es por salvarnos a todas?) –Rarity hizo un gesto de asco ante tal muestra de modales.

-Veras Rainbow –respondio Twi, un poco molesta por las acciones de la pegaso hacia su hermano –Para que un unicornio pueda usar magia de manera "oficial" –hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra –Necesita hacer un examen donde sean medidas sus capacidades mágicas, de dicho examen se clasifican las habilidades del unicornio y sirve para que este mismo pueda saber en qué clase de oficios puede laborar.

-Es como la prueba de vuelo en Cloudsdale –agrego Warm haciendo que la pegaso casi se ahogase.

-Valla, que mal, yo quería ver que tan bueno eres con la magia, aunque no me preocuparía mucho, con lo visto en batalla tu podrás pasar esa prueba fácilmente.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan facil –intercepto Warm –Con el pasado que tengo, puede que no me la pongan fácil.

-¿Y cuando es la prueba? –cuestiono algo intrigada Rarity.

-La próxima semana, por eso me cito la princesa Luna.

-¿Creen que ella realice la prueba? –ahora pregunto Twi, a quien apenas se le había ocurrido, ella sabia que por la cualidades de su hermano pudiera que las princesas le impusieran algún fuerte desafío, como resolver alguno de los hechizos incompletos de Star Wild o uno de los acertijos imposibles de Safiro o en el peor de los casos, buscar a Wally en modo Hardcore. La tensión invadió a la unicornio, siendo notado por los demás, ya que comenzó a temblar y sus ojos mostraban ansiedad.

"Twilight, tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte" –le hablo su hermano con mucha clama.

"Pero que pasa si deciden ponerte una tarea imposible o inimaginable o…"

"Por los dioses Twilight, soy tu hermano, ¿no crees que es suficiente con eso?"

"Lo se!, pero…con lo que me has dicho, no puedo evitar pensar que intente algo contra ti"

"Tampoco lo dudo, pero pase lo que pase, lo resolveremos en su momento, por ahora disfrutemos el momento, ¿vale?"

Twilight asintió resignada, lo cual extraño a sus amigas.

-¿Estas bien Twilight? –pregunto la pegaso, la unicornio solo asintió de nuevo.

-¿Entonces no lo pensaras hasta ser aprobado? –volvio a preguntar la unicornio blanca.

-No eh dicho que no tenga nada en mente, para ser honesto pretendo abrir una escuela.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?, ¿¡POR QUEEEEE!?, ¿¡ACASO NO HAGO MI TRABAJO BIEN!?, ¿¡ME ODIAS!? SE QUE SUELO EQUIVOCARME, PERO DOY TODO DE MI, AMO A LOS NIÑOS Y AMO ENSEÑAR, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO –gritaba en llanto Cheerilee , la terrestre Fuchsia/morada agitaba toscamente a Warm, ante la mirada estupefacta de Twi y compañía. Les había tomado por sorpresa, pues no se esperaban tal situación.

Pero vallamos por partes, como termino la maestra Cheeri usando a Warm de maraca, sencillo, llego el fin de semana y la maestra favorita ( y única)del pueblo decidió desayunar fuera de casa, terminando justamente en el mismo sitio donde los tres unicornios decidieron tomar el alimento más importante del día y por cosas del destino( si, como no), la devota profesora fue colocada justo a la espalda de Warm, pudiendo escuchar (sin intención de hacerlo) la plática que se daba. Warm y la maestra Cheerilee no había socializado formalmente, se había mantenido una distancia entre ellos, principalmente por la terrestre que siguiendo un poco sus instintos evito tener un contacto directo, pero eso no evito que la profesora investigara indirectamente a través de las mane seis, donde descubrió que el unicornio azul era muy bueno en actividades físicas, pero mucho mejor en las intelectuales, Twilight siempre le hablaba con cierta emoción de los debates y conversaciones científicas que tenían, por ende y como conclusión a esto, al escuchar que Warm quería abrir una escuela, bueno, es lógica la reacción, o no.

-¿¡POR QUE!?, ¿¡POR QUE!?, ¿¡POR QUE!?, ¿¡POR QUE!? –seguía gritando la poni morada.

-¡Ya basta! –se exaspero Twi, separando a la profesora con su magia, la poni mantuvo su lucha momentáneamente pero al ver que no podía hacer mucho desistió y entre lágrimas termino.

-Esta bien, solo, dame un día mas para despedirme de mis potrillos.

-Pero de que esta hablando –pregunto Dash, aun sin entender que pasaba.

-Cheerilee, ¿Acaso algo te molesta? –cuestiono ahora Rarity, igual de extrañada por la reacción de la terrestre.

-Creo entender que sucede –respondió Warm ya incorporado y con la mirada pidió a Twi que bajara a la maestra, su hermana obedeció, aunque con cierta resignación, así, el unicornio se acerco a la terrestre–Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Mic, usted debe ser la maestra Cheerilee, eh oído mucho de usted –Warm mostro sonrio..

-Yo igual –se ruborizo la profesora al tenerlo tan cerca, ya que a su parecer no estaba nada mal el semental azul–Es un placer y lamento lo sucedido.

-No tiene por que, como dije creo saber que le preocupa, debió pensar que pretendo quitarle su trabajo, pero no es así, si planeo poner una escuela, una para unicornios.

-Solo para unicornios, pensé que eras chévere –se quejo ahora la pegaso cian. Warm rio ante el comentario.

-No piense mal Rainbow Dash, esta decisión tiene un buen motivo.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es? –volvió a cuestionar la pegaso.

-Durante el tiempo que eh estado aquí eh observado que hay pequeños unicornios que no saben manejar su magia. Eso de cierta forma es preocupante.

-Bueno son pequeños, ¿Qué tiene de malo que aun no usen magia?

-Mucho –respondió la unicornio lila/morada –En Canterlot y otras grandes ciudades de Equestria, ayudan a los potrillos a desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas, niñas de la edad de Swe…Dinky Doo ya son capaces de levitar sus muñecas y otros juguetes.

-Va!, solo por eso, ya aprenderán cuando crezcan, así se divierten mas, además Poniville es un pueblo tranquilo, no es que se requiera mucha magia –mofo la poni cian ante la situación.

-Lamento corregirte Rainbow pero el tiene razón, es deber de las escuelas enseñar almenos lo mas básico a cada especie de poni, por desgracia no poseo los conocimientos necesarios y aunque me eh orientado gracias a los libros y a poyo de Twilight admito que no se como enseñar a uno de mis alumno como levantar una pluma con su magia y mucho menos a tomar el vuelo, es por eso que solicito la ayuda de Twilight y usted cuando alguno de mis niños, presenta algún desarrollo de su especie –dijo la maestra seriamente, Warm fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Eh visto que los encargados de guiar a los potrillos unicornios de este pueblo, son sus padres, no digo que este mal, pero su enseñanza no es adecuada mas aun por el simple hecho de que el pueblo esta rodeado en una tercera parte por el Bosque Everfree, me gustaría enseñar a los niños a teletransportase o crear un buen escudo para mantenerse asalvo. Y por eso también tenia la intensión de hablar con usted, maestra Cheerilee –dijo mirando a la nombrada.

-¿Conmigo...? –la terrestre morada se ruborizo de nuevo. Warm asintió.

-Así es, tenia planeado hablar con usted para que me ayude a crear un buen programa de enseñanza, algunas actividades didácticas y todo lo que me pudiera servir ayudar a los potrillos, quiero que la escuela que funde sea complementaria a sus enseñanzas. Claro si usted esta deacuerdo.

-Sera todo un placer, _y podre conocerlo mejor, jijiji._

La platica se extendió un poco mas, dando tiempo a la profesora de conocer mas al unicornio azul y quedando con el para crear todo lo necesario para su escuela, la mañana fue sustituida por la tarde y las tres amigas, junto con Warm se despidieron de la maestra, caminando sin rumbo momentáneamente y terminando en el parque donde reposaron un rato, aprovechando para platicar, ahí fue donde el exmercenario formo conversación con la modista.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Sweetie Belle? –la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la unicornio blanca, exaltándola un poco, mostrando nerviosismo y temor.

-Ella…ella, esta bien –bajo su mirada, intentando ocultar su dolor –Ella, solo necesita reposar, eso fue lo que dijo el doctor.

-¿Podría verla? –pidió el semental. Rarity levanto la mirada y con lagrimas contenidas asintió a la petición. Así las tres portadoras y el unicornio tomaron rumbo a la casa de Magnum y Pearl (**los padres de Rarity y Sweetie Belle, ahí por si no lo sabían u olvidaron**). Al llegar y tocar les abrió un poni de cuero blanco y crin café, tenia gesto de cansancio pero al ver a su hija una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, les permitió el paso y acepto la petición del unicornio, llevándolos a la segunda planta de su casa, llegando a una pequeña puerta rosada, de la cual salió una unicornio rosa con la crin azul e diferentes tonos, ella se alegro al igual que su esposo al ver a su hija para después permitirles el paso a la habitación de su hija menor, al entrar los tres amigos de la unicornio blanca descubrieron una habitación pintada de rosa, , un ropero, un armario, una mesita, un cofre con juguetes y otra pequeña cajonera justo a la cama donde una lámpara iluminaba el lugar y justo en el medio de la habitación una enorme con tema de castillo, donde se encontraba una pequeña potrilla blanca de crin bicolor de rosa y purpura, la pequeña dormía o almenos así parecía, su cuerpo temblaba y soltaba pequeños quejidos, de sus ojos escapaban algunas lagrimas y parecía no haber comido en un tiempo. Todas se sintieron mal al ver el estado de la pequeña. Rarity se acerco a su hermana, tomo su casco un con una suave voz hablo.

-Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo estas? –ella sabia que la pregunta era tonta, pero no sabia como actuar –Lamento no haber venido antes, pero surgieron cosas y bueno… -se comenzó a quebrar –Alguien venido a verte –no pudo mas, comenzó a llorar y abrazo a su hermana, pidiendo disculpas por no haberle ayudado, por no haber estado para salvarla de su dolor actual. Magnum se acerco y abrazo a su hija, alejándola un poco y permitiendo al unicornio azul acercarse. Warm se acerco y pudo ver mejor a Sweetie Belle, la pequeña tenia el pelaje pálido y sus ojos rojo con ojeras, muestra clara del dolor que llevaba, el ver esto, Warmaunque mantenía su temple serio se mordió el labio inferior, reflejo de la enorme ira que sentía.

Twilight veía a su hermano a lo lejos y aunque le viera serio, pudo notar el dolor de su hermano. Night apoyo su cabeza contra la de Sweetie Belle, susurrando levemente –Yo, no quería hacerte daño…espero y puedas perdonarme…-con estas ultimas palabras el cuerno de Warm comenzó a brillar, pero este no fue la típica luz azul, esta luz era blanca, poca a poco el espectro comenzó a iluminar mas y mas el cuarto, el cuerpo de la pequeña unicornio también comenzó a brillar y a levitar, el resto apenas y podía ver lo que pasaba, pero aun así se mostraban sorprendidos. Un ultimo estallido de luz se dio para después volver a la normalidad, Warm se alejo unos pasos mientras Rarity y Magnum miraron con asombro, como la pequeña potrilla blanca comenzaba a a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, además, su cuerpo ya no mostraba cansancio, su pelaje relucía y una sonria se dibujaba en su cara.

-¿Papa, hermana? …

Los nombrados no aguantaron mas y se abalanzaron sobre la infante, tomándola en un fuerte abrazo, no paso mucho para que Pearl se les uniera. El sonido del llanto se hizo presente de nuevo en la habitación, pero este era un llanto diferente, era un llanto de felicidad.

Que se puede decir de los padres de las hermanas unicornio, estaban mas que encantados por la acción de Warm, Pearl no dejaban de abrazarlo y bezar su mejilla y Magnum bueno, el señor era quien mas lloraba y agradecía, al punto de inclinarse ante el, pero Warm detuvo lo ultimo, el era amigo no solo de Rarity, también de Sweetie Belle, mas aun de esta pequeña, que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, justo a Appel Bloom y Scootaloo. El resto del día transcurrió en una pequeña celebración en la que los padres de Rarity no dejaban ir a Warm, incluso Pearl, por debajo de la mesa (si así se puede decir) le insinuó a su hija que se pescar Mic, que mas decir de la hija mayor, se ruborizo al grado que todos lo notaron y disfrutaron de la reacción avergonzada de su amiga ( bueno, solo Rainbow se divirtió con esto) La noche llego y los invitados tenían que retirarse, Dash fue la primera pues estaba muy cansada, de que, solo ella sabrá, Rarity decidió quedarse con sus padres y su hermana, quien por consejo de Warm, guardo reposo, ya tendría muchos días para jugar con sus amigas, y con esto ambos hermanos partieron a casa, o mas exactos, a la casa de Twilight.

-Eso fue asombroso –dijo la unicornio lila.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Warm, confundido al no saber a que se refería su hermana.

-Al hechizo que usaste con Sweetie Belle, curaste algo que ni los mejores doctores de Canterlot pudieron medicar –decía Twi mientras un inmenso brillo emanaba de sus ojos, reflejo de su ilusión y felicidad.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-Pues crees mal, la sanaste física y mentalmente, no quedo rastro del trauma ni manifestaciones de efectos secundarios, enserio, tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo, de lo contrario me enojare contigo –amenazo la menor. Warm soltó una leve risa y sonrió.

-De hecho ya conocías este hechizo –Twi le miro extrañada - Lo utilizaba contigo cuando tenias pesadillas, aunque, pensándolo bien, fuiste tu quien me inspiro a crear este hechizo.

-Un momento, ¿tú lo creaste…por mí?

-Así es, a ningún hermano le gusta ver como su hermana sufre por una pesadilla, por eso lo cree, viéndolo de esta manera, este hechizo también te pertenece, te lo enseñare con gusto pero me debes demostrar ser digna de el.

-Lo are –acepto Twi segura de su victoria.

Los hermanos continuaron su platica, hasta que de un momento a otro Warm se detuvo y bruscamente miro a su derecha, su gesto cambio a uno mas serio, pero con aires violentos, sus ojos mostraban cierta ira y frunció el seño, esto termino espantando a Twi. La unicornio miro hacia donde su hermano lo hacia, alguien surgía de entre las sombras.

Desde un tercer plano, vigilando a lo lejos dos sombras de unicornios observaban la actual situación de los hermanos, uno de las sombras levito un diamante de singular color y como si se tratase de alguien le hablo al mineral –Los tenemos.

* * *

Holis gentes :3, lamento la demora los estudios me tiene atareado y hasta desvelado, pero bueno aquí esta el cap y como siempre se agreden los comentarios pasados, presentes y si se pueden futuros y de cualquier índole. Este es un cap algo simple pero es el preámbulo a grandes batallas, nuevos enemigos y amistades que se aproximan.

Y otra cosita, eh puesto en este cap algunas referencias de algunas series y peliculas conocidas, quien descubra y escriba las referencias en su comentario (el primero que lo haga) tedra el enorme placer de decidir con que personaje ( de las mane 6) tendra Warm o hasta Last el primer Lemon de la historia .

Sin mas me despido por ahora, nos estamos leyendo, suerte a todos :3


	3. Cap 3

My Little Pony no me pertenece, esta es una obra de un fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

–Así se habla.

–_Así se piensa_

"Comunicación telepática"

Cap 3: El inicio de una nueva aventura parte 1

–¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestióno Warm con su vista clavada en oscuridad, una enorme sonrisa se formo en las sombras, haciendo que la sangre de Twi se hálese al verla.

–Que extraño, pensé que Poniville era un pueblo de cálidas bienvenidas–el dueño de la sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, siendo poco a poco descubierto por la escasa luz que emitían lo faroles de la calle.

–¡Tu! –exclamo Twi con molestia. Jericho no borro su sonrisa y con suma confianza aclaro voz y hablo.

–¡Onii-chan! –se escuchó una voz infantil, Jericho se tapo la boca avergonzado, a la vez que una pequeña sombra paso veloz y sobre el guerrero color nuez, cayendo justo enfrente de los hermanos y mostrándo una pequeña potrilla de pelaje naranja y crin rosada, de flancos limpios y parecía ser de misma edad que las CMC(Cutie Mark Crusaders), quien sin pena alguna se abrazo al semental azul, haciendo que Twilight se incomodara –¡Neh!, ¡neh! ¡Onii-chan!, adivina!, adivina!

–¡Aoi!, que te eh dicho sobre interrumpirme! –regaño su padre.

–¿Eh?, has dicho algo anciano, por que no mejor te vas por tu cocol y dejas de molestar.

El sonido de algo romperse llego al ambiente, Twilight y Warm mirando al barbudo quien tenia ya una enorme vena en la frente mientras sacaba humo de las orejas. La potrilla siguió como si nada.

–Anda onii-chan, intenta adivinar –pedía con un intenso brillo en sus ojos, causando que Warm temiera a dar la respuesta, como tenia una leve idea de lo que era,mintió.

–No se me ocurre alguna cosa Aoi, así que dime, ¿que sucede? –La pequeña sonrió.

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

El Imperio de Cristal una nación que se perdió en el tiempo y durante mucho fue parte de una leyenda que solo unos cuantos lograron conocer, lo especial de este lugar, el corazón de Cristal, una enorme joya con características tan únicas, que ni las mejores mentes (las princesas Luna y Celestia) han podido descifrar la totalidad de sus virtudes. Pero no solo la piedra es especial , los habitantes de este reino se caracterizan por su peculiar estructura, ya que sus cuerpos son de cristal, pero no son nada frágiles, de hecho son ponis muy resistentes, algunos han mostrado ser inmunes a la magia básica, siendo en su totalidad ponis terrestres.

Actualmente este reino esta bajo el reinado de la princesa Cadance y su esposo, el príncipe Shining Armor, quienes con el tiempo, se han ganado el respeto y el amor de los habitantes de este reino.

Y volviendo a la trama.

Shining y Cadance se encontraban en la sala del trono, atendiendo las necesidades que todo reino en crecimiento tiende a exigir, así es, crecimiento, la nueva tierra de Equestria se volvió punto de referencia para aquellos ponis en busca de un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo y por ende las exigencias de tierras, casas, escuelas, trabajos y hospitales aumentaron,así que los últimos meses habían sido algo ajetreados para la joven parareja.

El sonar de trompetas atrajo la atención de los amantes hacia la entrada, donde una inmensa puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un guardián de cristal que a toda marcha corrió hasta estar frente a sus gobernantes, hizo reverencia y de una alforja que traía , saco un pergamino con un sello dorado, inmediatamente un aura magenta cubrió el papel y lo llevo hacia el joven príncipe, quien con mucho interés lo desenrollo y leyó atentamente, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, la cual no paso desapercibida por su esposa.

–¿Algo interesante? –cuestiono a sabiendas de que Shin se podría negar a responder.

–En absoluto, solo cosas del ejercito, nada de que preocuparse.

Cadance no creyó nada, conocía perfectamente a su esposo y sabia cuando ocultaba algo llamativo, los ojos del unicornio desprendía un brillo especial cuando eso pasaba. Así que miro y ahí estaba, aquel brillo, como dos estrellas en el oscuro cielo de la noche que le decían "Anda entérate, te va a gustar" y con cierta maña y astucia la alicornio rosa tiro algunos de los múltiples pergaminos a revisar, atrayendo la atención de su esposo, quien los reacomodo al instante con su magia, y volvió su mirada al pergamino, solo que esta vez no había pergamino, rápidamente miro por todos lados para encontrarlo, congelándose cuando vio que Cadance lo leía muy interesada mientras una macabra y alegre risa se esparcía por el salón, Shin trago fuerte…

Todos los sirvientes se aterraron y comenzaron a retroceder lentamente buscando la salida, mientras el unicornio blanco se levantaba y se acercaba a su esposa.

–Deacuerdo querida, devuélveme el pergamino, es un documento confidencial y que solo personal autorizado puede veraaaaaaaaaah! –grito Shining cuando Candace le lanzo un mordisco evitando que tomara el rollo –¡Candace!,¡Por favor! Devuélvemelo…si? –suplico ahora, pues sabia que cuando su esposa se centraba en algo, nada, absolutamente nada la detenía, así se pusiera en riesgo su integridad física y mental.

–Quiero ir

–¿Qué?

–Dije que quiero ir.

–Pero querida, sabes que no…

–¡EH DICHO QUE IRÉ! –dijo usando la voz real de Canterlot.

–Cadance sabes que esta es una reunión oficial y solo un alto mando puede ordenar algún cambio.

–QUIEN TIENE MAS ALTO RANGO QUE UNA PRINCESA SHINING –ante estas palabras, el joven príncipe no tuvo mas remedio que bajar la cabeza y suspirar preocupado.

–Pero linda, si ambos salimos quien cuidara del imperio, es impensable dejarlo sin protección…

–No debes preocuparte por eso, ya lo tengo cubierto -respondió la alicornio rosa con una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

Cloudsdale

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

Un velero aéreo se aleja de aquella cuidad en los cielos, mientras entre las nubosas calles (entienden no, calles hechas con nubes…ríanse e.é) dos figuras se alejaban del puerto.

–Aun no puedo creer que les hayas convencido de hechizarte gratis, enserio como logras convencer así a la gente.

–Que puedo decir, cuando uno lo tiene, lo tiene – decía una terrestre color acua de crin amarilla, ojos negros y por CM un libro con una pluma –Además, no quería perderme este momento.

–¿Qué momento?

–Ya sabes, su reencuentro, imagina esto, la amada primogénita regresa a casa después de mucho, que sucederá, habrá gritos, enojo, llanto, abrazos!?, ¿no crees que será emociónate? –decía excitada Xana.

–Creo que has leído demasiados cuentos. Ademas…-aquella pegaso guardo silencio por un momento –Ni siquiera espero un cálido recibimiento.

Xana al notar el dolor que sufría su amiga se acerco a ella y la abrazo. –Tal vez sus últimos momentos juntos no fueron los mas gratos, pero debes entender, es su deber preocuparse cuando sienten que sus hijos se ponen en peligro, pero sin importar que pase ellos siempre te amaran, estoy segura que te recibirán con las alas abiertas.

–Enserio crees eso…

–Bueno la verdad, no tengo ni idea de que pueda pasar, pero pase lo que pase tendras a esta amiga a tu lado.

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

Con la llegada del lunes otro nuevo día de clases inicio y con ellos las Cutie Mark Crusaders cumplen con su deber de aprender algo nuevo cada día, bueno solo dos de ellas. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivas bancas esperando a Miss Cheerilee en silencio, mientras el resto de sus compañeros platicaban y jugaban entre ellos.

–Ahora se por que el aire huele a perdedoras –sonó tras de ellas una voz familiar – Todos es culpa de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, o espera Silver Spoon, no notas algo –dijo en completa burla Diamond Tiara.

–Pues ahora que lo mencionas –continuo la burla la potrilla gris -1, 2,… espera no falta una de ustedes.

–Si, falta ese remedo de unicornio, eso explicaría por que no apesta tanto.

–Pero no dejan de apestar.

Ambas potrillas rieron ante la mirada impotente de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, ambas querían responder, pero ni Silver ni Tiara sabían de la situación de Sweetie Belle, así que se mantenían en silencio aguantando por su amiga. Para suerte de ellas la puerta se abrió y la maestra entro tranquilamente, inmediatamente Daimond y Silver regresaron a sus lugares.

–Bien mis pequeños ponis, espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana y hayan realizado sus deberes, pero antes de iniciar las clases me gustaría dar una fantástica noticia, o mejor aun, que ella se muestre, adelante~ -dijo en tono cantarín, para que segundos después apareciera Sweetie Belle con una enorme sonrisa que fue imitada por sus dos amigas e inmediatamente corrieron a abrazarse, antes esto Diamond Tiara hizo gesto de asco y Silver Spoon sacudió su pesuña, como limpiando el aire, caso contrario a Miss Cheerilee se le escapo una lagrima por lo tierno de la escena, pero como profesora tenia un trabajo que realizar hasta que la campana sonase de nuevo, así que pidió a las tres potrillas se que sentasen, ellas obedecieron y la terrestre morada continuo –Me alegra tenerte de vuelta Sweetie Belle y ahora continuemos con la sorpresa.

–Espere –interrumpió Scootaloo –Que Sweetie Belle no era la sorpresa.

Cheerilee rio –Ella solo era la mitad de la sorpresa, la otra mitad aun esta esperando afuera, pero no la hagamos esperar mas, Ya puedes pasar!~

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras un fuerte estruendo se escucho alrededor, una enorme sombra se proyecto en el suelo, causando que algunos potrillos se espantasen, Silver y Tiara se abrazaron, el dueño de la silueta comenzó a caminar y poco a poco la sombra fue haciéndose mas y mas pequeña, hasta ser proporcional a su dueña, una potrilla de color anaranjado y crin rosa, Aoi hacia acto de presencia, la pequeña portaba un gesto serio e indiferente a todo el grupo, camino hasta estar cerca de Cheerilee y se giró hacia el resto del grupo.

–Niños déjenme presentarles a su nueva compañera, Aoi Saku…Shaku…

–Solo Aoi –intervino la potrilla al ver que la profesora no lograba pronunciar bien el resto de su nombre.

–Si así lo quieres, bien, así que, por que no te presentas con todos, dinos que te gusta o que te disgusta, puedes decirnos de donde vienes o a que se dedican tus padres –invito alegre la educadora. La pequeña bufo disgustada

–Bien, pero solo por que usted lo pide -miro a sus compañeros y tomando un fuerte respiro, comenzó -no me hablen, ni me miren, ni siquiera se atrevan a pensar en mi por que lo sabré y créanme, lo lamentaran si lo hacen, no me gustan las bromas, ni que me pregunten cosas, si algo es de mi interés yo misma me acercare, no juego a las escondidas, ni a las atrapadas, y mucho menos a las muñecas,es mas odio los juegos de niños tontos y solo estoy aquí por que me obligaron.

Todos miraban perplejos y con miedo a su nueva compañera, Cheerilee noto esto y rompió el silencio–Excelente presentación…creo… bien, por que no te sientas al lado de Scootaloo y enseguida te traeré unas cuantas hojas y un lápiz.

La pequeña camino hacia el lugar indicado, en su andar todo el salón pudo notar que aquella potrilla no tenia cutie mark, Diamond tiara y Silver Spoon sonrieron con malicia al notarlo.

El resto del horario escolar fue cotidiano para las potrillas, la maestra daba su clase y respondía las dudas de sus alumnos, debes en cuando preguntaba alguna cosa sobre el tema visto y para sorpresa de muchos Aoi supo contestar todas y cada una de la preguntas hasta que sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio del receso, inmediatamente todos los potrillos salieron disparados del salón, no por el deseo de jugar, mas bien era el deseo de escapar de su nueva compañera.

Aoi fue la ultima en salir al patio, con una mirada tajante miro todo el lugar, logrando divisar un juego de columpios, que por extraño que pareciera todos los potrillos parecian evitabar, sin mucha prisa ni pena camino hasta el lugar y se monto en el juego, apenas tomo el primer impulso, dos individuos se pararon frente a ella.

–Se puede saber que estas haciendo –Dijo Daimond Tiara con desdén. Aoi se detuvo –Acaso no sabes que este lugar es propiedad privada.

–Disculpa –dijo Aoi al no entender.

–Mira, talvez no lo sepas por que eres nueva así que te lo explicare, este columpio es solo y exclusivamente para ponis que ya han conseguido su cutie mark, como nosotras –se señaló a ella y a Silver Spoon mientras enseñaban sus flancos con sus respectivos talentos –Así que mueve tu apestoso trasero del columpio y largate con los fenomenos como tu –señalando a las CMC.

–No –respondido aoi con aire seco.

–Me alegra que entiendas, espera que has dicho?

–Dije que no.

–Escucha, tal ves en tu anterior escuela estabas a cargo, pero aquí mando yo, si yo digo rana, todos saltan, si yo digo perro todos ladran y si yo digo que este columpio es solo para ponis con marca, solo ponis con su cutie mark puede jugar, entiendes –sujeto los lasos del columpio, encarando a la terrestre naranja.

El resto de los potrillos miraba la escena con cierto temor y fascinación por saber que iba a suceder, sobre todo las cruzadas, de las cuales dos ya imaginaban el resultado.

Aoi se bajo del columpio, Tiara sonrió satisfecha, creyo haberla intimidado, aunque la sonrisa no le duro mucho, ya de que un momento a otro sintió un fuerte dolor en la nariz, mientras Silver Spoon daba un fuerte grito.

–¡Tiara tu nariz, estas sangrando! –aviso la potrilla su amiga, la presumida poni se toco la nariz y miro su casco, había mucha sangre en el, inmediatamente comenzó a correr y llorar como loca por el jardín, atrayendo la atención de Miss Cheeri que de inmediato se asomo a ver que sucedía.

–¿¡Oh por Celestia, que te sucedió!?

–Ella, ella me golpeo –La potrilla rosa se detuvo y señalo a Aoi, quien se mantenía seria y quieta.

–¿Eso es cierto Aoi? –pregunto indignada la profesora. La potrilla naranja no hizo ni dijo nada.

–Si ella lo hizo, yo lo vi, todos lo vimos –se entrometió Silver Spoon aprovechando el silencio de la nueva compañera. Miss Cheeri miro al resto de los potrillos, quienes rápidamente desviaron la mirada.

Ninguno se atrevían a decir nada por temor a ambas potrillas, sabían que si respondían a favor de Aoi, Daimond Tiara se vengaría de alguna forma bastante cruel y humillante, a la vez que temían recibir una golpiza de parte de la niña nueva, bueno, casi todos.

–Ella no hizo nada –hablo Scootaloo dando un paso al frente –Ella empezó a sangrar de repente, Aoi estuvo quita todo el tiempo.

–Cierto, fue Diamond Tiara la que molesto a Aoi –Agrego Apple Bloom parándose junto a su amiga.

–Y si comenzó a sangrar es por que…por que…¡porque es mala! –dijo Sweetie Belle sin saber que mas decir.

La maestra entro en una paradigma, ella conocía la actitud de la potrilla rosada, sabia que no era un pan de Dios, pero la actitud de la niña nueva también dejaba mucho en que pensar. Al final, la profesora decidió centrarse en lo primordial, curar a Daimond Tiara, y ya después investigaría mejor las cosas.

Miss Cheeri se llevo a Tiara y a Silver Spoon quien insistió en estar justo a su amiga en todo momento, el resto de los potrillos se disperso rápidamente.

–Te encuentras bien –pregunto la pegaso de crin purpura, Aoi solo le miro por un momento y respondió.

–No tenían por que entrometerse.

–No es nada,nos gusta...

–Enserio, no debieron -interrumpió Aoi, ahora con una mirada algo furiosa, se dio media vuelta y se alejo un par de pasos de las CM quienes le miraban con cierto miedo y tristeza, Aoi giro su cabeza y les hablo–Y bien, que hacen para divertirse.

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

–Esto es...enserio –Warm tenia su mirada en una manzana, levanto la vista hasta topar a tres unicornios bien vestidos, por un lado había un era blanco de crin roja, un monóculo en su ojo derecho le hacia resaltar, a su lado una hembra de crin gris y ojos amarillos, portaba un vestido rosa bombacho y por ultimo un poni calvo de grandes lentes y traje. Los tres miraban a Warm con seriedad o almenos eso le mostraban en el exterior, en su interior una tremenda cantidad de ira y desprecio se generaba.

–Muy enserio -respondió la hembra, solo queremos que teletransporte la manzana de un punto A al punto B .

Warm volvió a bajar la vista, para volver a ver la enorme manzana puesta sobre un plato, en una orilla tenia pegada una etiqueta con la letra "A" y a unos cuantos pasos a su costado flotaba un plato con una etiqueta marcada como "B".

Hacia ya mas de 15min desde que la prueba de Warm inicio y en todo ese tiempo, el unicornio solo se la pasaba observando el fruto, por su lado Twi estaba completamente desconcertada por lo que veía, no lograba entender por que razón su hermano no terminaba una prueba, a su parecer, muy fácil.

"Te encuentras bien" –pregunto Twi a su hermano con suma preocupación.

"A decir verdad, no" –respondió con un tono impaciente.

"¿Que pasa?"

Warm frunció el ceño y respondió.

"Lo que pasa es que...no puedo teletransportar cosas" –dijo rápidamente y ganando cierto rubor.

Twi tardo en analizar las palabras unos segundos, para despues taparse la boca con un casco para evitar gritar.

"¿¡Co...como que no puedes teletransportar cosas!?" –mas que sorprendida, sonaba enojada.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Puedes?"

"Nop ( :v )"

"Es una broma, ¿verdad?" –rogaba Twi que así lo fuera, Warm se mantuvo en silencio, volviendo afirmativa la preocupación de la unicornio lila.

–Si tiene algo que decir, lo puede hacer sin usar magia señorita Twilight –interrumpió la hembra del vestido –Y con respecto a usted -cambiando su vista a Warm –No tenemos todo el día.

Ante la advertencia Warm suspiro y regreso su mirada a la manzana, diciendo de ultimo a su hermana –"Cúbrete"

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

Ponyville

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

–Y esta es mi casa, Sweet Apple Acres –dijo muy orgullosa de si Apple Bloom, señalando el extenso terreno lleno de manzanos.

–No bromeabas con eso de las manzanas –respondió Aoi algo sorprendida, nunca había visto tal cantidad de manzanas en su vida y estaba segura que nunca encontraría otro lugar así, mientras contemplaba el terreno, una figura roja, de crin naranja y ojos verdes aparecía en la vista de la nueva residente, llevando una enorme carreta cargada de manzanas.

–Lo recuerdas no, el es mi hermano, Big Macintosh, pero todos le decimos Big Mac y es el poni mas fuerte que existe en toda Equestria.

–Siendo honesta, no y con respecto a lo del poni mas fuerte, yo difiero, conozco a uno que fácilmente podría cargar el doble de eso -respondió Aoi mientras miraba la carreta.

Apple Bloom no tomo a bien eso y miro seria a su nueva... digamos amiga.

–Esa carreta no es nada, una vez arrastro una casa entera –dijo recordando el incidente con la posion de amor.

–El que yo conozco destruyo una montaña con un casco –también defendió su postura la potrilla crin rosada.

–Eso es imposible –intervino Scootaloo, incapaz de creer lo que había dicho la terrestre naranja.

–No las forzare a creerme, yo lo vi y con eso me basta.

Las tres amigas se miraron entre si, en lo poco que llevaban conociendo Aoi (menos de un día), notaron que era muy cerrada y criticona.

–Creen que debamos llevarla -susurro Scoot a sus amigas.

–No creo que sea buena idea -respondio Apple Bloom aun molesta.

–Por que no, a mi me agrada, aunque sea enojona -apelo Sweetie Belle por Aoi –Ademas, todo el que se enfrente a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon tiene que ser un buen poni, almenos hay que darle una oportunidad.

–Esta bien -acepto a regañadientes la terrestre. Por su parte Aoi aun miraba el extenso terreno, no lo demostraba, pero realmente le gustaba el lugar.

–Bien, lista para continuar -le hablo Scootaloo con un laso en un casco. Aoi al notar la prenda levanto una ceja.

–Sera como el lugar donde se nos aprecio la loca de rosa –cuestiono a las Cmc, haciéndoles recordar como la llevaron a Sugarcube Corner a comer algo y Pinkie intento hacerle al momento una fiesta de bienvenida, cabe decir que la imperactiva poni termino K.O, no por que Aoi la hubiese golpeado, mas bien, cuando la portadora de la risa intento abrazarla, la potrilla le toco el cuello, haciendo que Pinkie callera dormida.

–No –le respondió Sweetie Belle, recordando también el incidente –Es un lugar especial, pero para poder ir debemos taparte los ojos.

A la potrilla no pareció importarle y dejo que Scootaloo le vendara los ojos.

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

Canterlot

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

La alarma de bomberos sonaba, mientras cientos de carrosas se aglomeraban alrededor de una de las torres de la Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (Escuela de la princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados), los bomberos llevaban un buen rato intentando apagar un incendio de gran magnitud, tan complicada era la situación que incluso varios militares afines al agua llegaron para dar apoyo. Y un poco mas alejados, adentro de una ambulancia, Warm y Twilight, terminaban de ser atendidos.

"Puedes sanar heridas, usar el hechizo de clones de sombras, por los dioses, puedes incluso evadir la muerte... !y no puedes teletransportar una simple manzana!" -se quejo la unicornio menor.

"Vamos Twilight, no es tan complicado de entender, incluso Star Swirl lo expuso _Solo los dioses pueden manejar todos los hechizos, por que de ellos nació la magia, _no tienes por que enojarte, ademas, advertí que te protegieras"_ –_Aun con tal argumento Twi se mantuvo con aires de enojo, clavando una vista muy seria sobre su hermano, el unicornio comenzó a sentirse incomodo, evitando la mirada de su hermana, notando algo que le podía salvar.

Del suelo de la ambulancia levito una pluma y con cuidado la acerco a su hermana, Twilight noto esto pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Warm la abrazo restringiendo sus movimientos y pasando su pluma por su cuerpo mientras decia "Esta plumita te hace reír, esta plumita te hace reír" –aunque al principio Twi se resistió no paso mucho para que su voluntad se viera suprimida por tan inocente juego, lanzando varias risas y gritos, a la ves que luchaba por soltarse del abrazo de su hermano.

–Pueden irse necesitamos la ambulancia para..¿¡POR LAS PRINCESAS, QUE ESTAN HACIANDO!? –grito el paramedico de la ambulancia al ver a los hermanos en una posición muy comprometedora, pues Warm habia terminado sobre Twi, mientras ella había rodeado con sus patas traseras la cintura de su hermano, efecto de los constantes movimientos por liberarse..

–No es lo que parece –alcanzo a decir Twi antes de que el paramedico los echara de una patada de la ambulancia.

–Sabes, que digas _No es lo que parece_, solo hace parecer que realmente es lo que parece, valla, que paradójico –rio Warm al formular la situación.

–No es gracioso, tal ves ese paramedico le notifique a la princesa que soy una incestuosa.

–Pero la princesa no sabe que has recobrado tu memoria, así que tambien pensara que tienes una relación prohibida con un criminal peligroso –Al darse cuenta de eso Twi no pudo evitar espantarse, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y temblar, Warm intento calmarla –Ya, ya, solo era una broma, lo mas probable es que termine encarcelado por un par de años.

–Se supone que eso debe de animarme –pregunto mas histérica la joven aprendiz.

–No soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos – se defendió Warm, ante esto Twi solo suspiro.

–Te dijeron cuando te volverán a hacer el examen.

–En un mes, si las reparaciones no tardan tanto.

–Eso es mucho tiempo, sin el certificado no podrás tramitar el permiso para la escuela.

–Realmente no es como necesite el trabajo, la escuela es algo que hago por amor al conocimiento, nada mas, tampoco debes preocuparte por mi situación económica, ya fui aceptado como ciudadano de Equestria, así que ya puedo acceder a mis cuestas en el extranjero.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la estación del tren, ya que Warm tenia programada una reunión para la compra de una casa así que tenían algo de prisa, pero justo al llegar a la estación fueron interceptado por dos guardias uno de ellos era un pegaso que Warm y Twi ya habían visto antes, su crin y cola eran de color blanco su pelaje de un azul claro, su armadura era opaca y en sus flancos se veía una nube negra con tres rayos, el otro guardia era un simple unicornio sin rango.

–Warm Night y Twiliht Sparkle –pregunto el pegaso a los hermanos, haciendo que Twi se sorprendiese al oir que el nombre verdadero de su hermano era conocido por un militar.

–¿Y que si lo fuéramos? – respondió Warm seriamente. El pegaso continuo.

–Mi nombre es Sky Blood.

Aquel nombre resonó por la mente de la joven unicornio, e inmediatamente la reconoció.

–Una de las tres maravillas –dijo tajante.

–Veo que una de las mane six me conoce, eso es todo un honor –sonrió feliz el pegaso.

Caso contrario Twi estaba aterrada, conocía muy bien el nombre y las hazañas del dueño mismo, un pegaso que se había metido a territorio desconocido para atrapar a un acecino y violador, que había peleado y ganado en varias batallas, que entreno al lado de dragones y grifos, de la absoluta confianza de su mentora por que nunca a fallado ninguna misión, y si el estaba aquí, la situación no podría terminar bien. Con estos pensamientos lo primero que se le ocurrió a Twi fue huir, teletransportarse lejos. Warm se mantuvo quieto.

–¿Y que necesita? –pregunto Warm sin perder su aire frio.

–Así!, disculpe la vagancia, vera, las princesas han pedido por ustedes, necesitamos llevarlos al castillo ahora mismo.

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[]

Bueno gente, aqui otro cap, esta ves realmente disculpen la tardanza, pero mi compu se frego e intente rescatar la info, pero no se pudo, así que tuve que reiniciar de cero y m tomo mas tiempo. Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, si es así comente, díganme que les gusto, que no y bueno, para terminar con respecto al pequeño concurso, ya hay un ganador:

Fernando Tomas

A quien digo que este pendiente, ya que el prox e cap o talves el cap 5 tendra su recompensa.

Gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos viendo :D


End file.
